TouzokuOu Bakura no Musume
by ADHD Fairy Princess Minky
Summary: On temporary hiatus; may re-write in the future. Sort of AU. After the death of her mother, six year old Kisaki is sent to find her father, Bakura. Before she could even meet him, he was killed. Then, as fate would have it, she's sent to the future to find her father and develop a relationship with him.
1. Prologue

A/N: I've had the idea for this story for YEARS and was never able to write it...I still don't write as good as I want to, but I'm getting tired of having all these ideas and not putting them out for the world to see. As far as I know, this idea hasn't been used for Yugioh yet. (Believe me, I've read hundreds of Yugioh fanfiction). I want to apologize because it's so fast, but I'm not very good with details. Hopefully, you all can use your imaginations for that. :)

* * *

Prologue:

Lavender eyes snapped open when a scream met her ears. Sitting up in bed, she nearly screamed herself. In front of her, on the floor, was her mother's bloody body. The Intruders hadn't noticed that she had awakened and were still beating her mother.

The girl, known as Kisaki, quietly lay back down on her bed and pulled the blanket over her face. _"Kisaki." _Kisaki blinked and peeked under the blanket to see her mother looking at her.

"_Mama?"_ She thought back to her, _"How can you talk to me with your mind?"_

"_I can't explain that now,"_ Her mother let out another scream when one of the men stabbed her.

"_Mama!"_ Tears rolled from Kisaki's eyes as she watched her mother fall to the ground.

"_Kisaki…"_ Her mother's weak voice echoed in Kisaki's mind. _"Find your father; Thief King Bakura. You look just like him."_ Her mother's body went limp and Kisaki knew her mother was no longer on the earth. A strange ball of light emitted from her mother's body and flew over to Kisaki, and, in a flash of light, she was gone.

* * *

Kisaki sat up and realized that she was in the desert. Sand was literally everywhere; including in her mouth. Kisaki brushed her white hair out of her eyes and scanned the area.

In the distance, a tall wall surrounded a burning city. Not knowing what was causing it, Kisaki felt a sudden urge to go to the city. She stood up and began walking.

Still a few yards away from the city, she heard a man call out, "Alright, Pharaoh! If you want to save your precious city, FIGHT ME!" The man whose voice belonged to ran out of the city on a brown horse.

Time seemed to slow for Kisaki. The man on the horse had tanned skin, stark white hair, and lavender eyes. Just like her. "DADDY!" The man glanced back at her, then back to the direction he was heading.

A few seconds later, another man on a horse ran out of the city, chasing after Bakura. He was shorter than the average man, but looked confident about himself. An upside down puzzle hung around his neck, and began to glow. "Bakura! Using my name, I will seal our souls into our Millennium Items! And continue this fight when the time is right!" The light from the Millennium Puzzle grew brighter and it shot a beam to Bakura, immediately causing him to fall off his horse. Another beam of light shot into the sky and ripped the Pharaoh's soul from his body.

The night was deadly quiet now; save for the burning city. Kisaki tripped over her foot as she scurried to her father's body. As she approached him, she could see that he was no longer in the world of the living. Kisaki kneeled beside him and gasped as tears ran down her face. Not only did she lose her mother, but now she lost her father! She was all alone now…

She struggled with his body; dragging it to the nearest rock. It had a big hold in it and she hoped that Bakura could rest well in it.

Not even half-way there, Kisaki collapsed from the heaviness. She was only six years old and her little body just wasn't strong enough. But, nonetheless, she struggled to get him into his tomb.

Once there, Kisaki placed him in it comfortably before taking notice of a gold ring hanging from his neck. She remembered that the Pharaoh had said that he was sealing their souls; maybe he meant that they would be sealed into the Millennium items? She remembered how the light shot from the Millennium Puzzle and hit Bakura; both the Millennium Puzzle and the Millennium Ring had the Horus eye on them. Kisaki pulled the Millennium Ring off from Bakura and put it around her own neck.

Kisaki kissed her father on the forehead and wrapped his cloak tighter around him before leaving the hole and turning toward the city. The fires had all been doused by the time she was finished and now, smoke rose from what was left of the people's homes.

By the time she got to the city, the sun had begun to rise. She stepped inside the gates and looked around. There were dead bodies scattered on the ground. She passed by house after house, bodies after bodies and felt her heart drop. When she looked up, she noticed she was at a palace; the doors were broken, almost as if someone beat through them with an axe or something.

Once she entered, she noticed that the room was empty; save for the dead guards near the entrance. The pointers on the Millennium Ring began pointing to her left. She raised it to look at it, because she didn't know that it could do that. The Millennium Ring eventually lead her to a room with a single bed in it. On the bed, lay a gold necklace. It had an Eye of Horus on it as well.

She reached out to pick it up and, as soon as she touched it, the item glowed so brightly that she had to shield her eyes. The last thing she felt was a tug on her body and the feeling of traveling somewhere at an extremely high speed.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N A new chapter! :D Thank you so much, j-bear777 for the wonderful review! ^^ In this chapter, Ryou and Bakura meet Kisaki and Aka! :D Sorry it's so short...I tried to make it as long and descriptive as I could...:(

* * *

Chapter 1: Stuck in the Future? Kisaki, Ryou, and Aka

"Aw, man!" A dirty blond-haired guy cried. He scratched his head in frustration. Yuugi Mutou had just beaten him again at Duel Monsters.

"Jounouchi, when will you realize that you'll never be able to beat Yuugi?" Hiroto Honda teased. Next to him, Anzu Mazaki giggled.

Jounouchi put his head on his desk, then looked over at Ryou Bakura, who was sitting next to him, staring out the window. "Yo, Bakura!" The white-haired teen turned to him, "How 'bout we duel?"

"Jounouchi, class is about to start…" As soon as the words left Bakura's mouth, the teacher, Ms. Suzuki, walked in and demanded everyone's attention.

"Everyone, we have a new student today," she paused and beckoned for the student to step into the classroom, "Please introduce yourself."

She bowed slightly, "Barana, Aka desu. Hajimemashite. Douzo yoroshiku. I come from the Chiyoda district of Tokyo. My grandfather bought the museum here in Domino, so we moved here." She stopped and glanced at Ms. Suzuki. Everyone had their eyes on her, expecting her to continue, but she never did.

"All right, Miss Barana. Please take the seat next to Mr. Bakura." She gestured to the white-haired boy who smiled sheepishly. Aka nodded and walked over to the desk and sat down.

Ryou's eyes never left her. She had long black hair and piercing red eyes. Feeling him staring at her, she turned to look at him, her eyes clearly saying _"What?"_ Ryou blushed and looked away.

Lunch-time arrived sooner than anticipated. Yuugi sat himself next to Ryou, who seemed to be searching for someone. Finally, his eyes settled on someone. The tri-color-haired boy followed his gaze and landed on Aka.

"_Ryou seems to have a crush on Aka."_ Yuugi thought to the Pharaoh.

"_Yes, so it seems."_ The Pharaoh paused. _"I just hope it isn't the spirit of the ring possessing him."_

Ryou stood up as Aka left the food line and entered the food court outside; he waved to her, "Hey! Miss Barana! Please come sit with us!" She stared at him, along with everyone else in the area. Since when did Ryou Bakura have so much confidence?

Yuugi's brows furrowed worriedly. _"You might be right, Pharaoh. I think the spirit might be in control."_

The Pharaoh phased out next to Yuugi and inspected Ryou. _"It's hard to tell. I don't sense the Millennium Ring on him…"_

Aka seated herself at the table and began eating quietly. Anzu decided to break the ice. "So…Aka…did you find your way around ok?"

"I guess I did." She continued eating and was finished before everyone else was even halfway done with their food.

She got up and headed to the entrance of the cafeteria. Ryou stood up and called to her again, "M-Miss Barana! W-Where are you going?" His confidence seemed to be slipping away very quickly.

Aka gazed into his chocolate orbs; he could feel his heart in his throat. "To the library." She stated simply and entered the cafeteria. Ryou sat back down and looked down at his hands in his lap. His confidence completely drained from him now.

Jounouchi crossed his arms. "What's with that chick anyway? She acts like a female Kaiba!"

"Jounouchi, if she were like Kaiba, she wouldn't have sat with us. I just think she isn't very talkative." Anzu stated. Jounouchi slumped over and grumbled about confusing girls.

In an alley, Kisaki mumbled 'daddy'. She opened her eyes and forced them to focus. She looked up and noticed she was next to a large, metal box, which was filthy.

Standing on wobbly legs, she headed out to the sidewalk. That's when she realized something wasn't right. For one, the place she was at was completely foreign to her. The other thing she noticed was that she was no longer wearing the Millennium Ring!

Panicking, she searched the spot where she woke up, then ran back out to the sidewalk and turned her head wildly in all directions, trying to spot anyone that might have taken it.

Kisaki kneeled and put her small hands to her eyes as she began crying. The only thing left of her father was gone! If he was watching her from the heavens, he must be angry at her now!

"Are you all right?" Lavender eyes met brown ones and she jumped up and backed away. "Don't worry! I won't hurt you!" Kisaki had no idea what language he was speaking. Fear invaded her mind and she ran in the direction Ryou was previously going.

Ryou's hair became wilder and his eyes sharper. _"There's something different about that girl…something familiar…"_ He ran after her.

After running around a few blocks and dodging people along the way, she ran into a girl wearing the Domino High School uniform. She brushed her raven hair out of her eyes as she looked at Kisaki. She kneeled down to her level; Kisaki's eyes were wide with fright.

"Hello there, who might you be?" She, too, spoke a foreign language. Kisaki, not sensing any danger from her, sat down on the pavement and began crying.

Ryou came up behind Kisaki, "There you are! You worried me!"

The girl, Aka, looked up at Ryou. "Is she your little sister?"

"No, I just met her. I was worried about her and chased after her." Bakura made sure to look and sound like Ryou as he was talking to Aka.

Aka noticed that his eyes were sharper, but didn't say anything about it. "Well, then let's take her to your place and get her cleaned up."

"My place? Why?"

"Because my place is too small and crowded."

Bakura thought a bit as he watched Aka trying to comfort the crying Kisaki. "All right. Follow me." Aka picked Kisaki up and followed Ryou. His apartment was only one block away.

At the apartment, Aka struggled to take Kisaki's tattered dress off. Kisaki was kicking and screaming and trying to push herself away from Aka. A loud rip was heard and Aka brought the dress up to her eyes to examine it; it had been ripped completely from Kisaki's body.

Kisaki looked up at her with big eyes full of fright. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Aka hugged her gently. Kisaki calmed down and decided to let Aka do what she was going to do. Aka stepped over to the bathtub and turned the water on warm.

After the bathtub filled with water, Aka helped Kisaki into it.

Kisaki was amazed! She had never in her short life known that water could be so warm!

As Aka was washing Kisaki's hair, she said, "You know, you look just like you could be Bakura's sister!" Kisaki just watched her, having no idea what Aka was saying.

A knock sounded at the door as Aka was drying Kisaki off. "I found some clothes she might be able to wear." Bakura said on the other side of the door.

Aka opened the door and noticed that Ryou's eyes had turned soft once again. _"What's with this guy?"_ She took the clothes from him – a small blue and white sailor uniform.

"Where'd you get this?" She asked without thinking.

"It was my little sister, Amane's." There was a long pause after that; he had a sad look on his face. Aka frowned, feeling sorry for him. _"Something must have happened to her…"_

"Well, I better get this on her before she catches a cold." Aka shut the door and turned to Kisaki. The girl was sitting on the floor pulling on the toilet paper that was hung on a roller on the sink. Aka giggled and stooped to Kisaki's level.

Once out of the bathroom, Kisaki walked into the living room. Amane's clothes fit nicely on her; almost too well.

As she headed over to the TV to investigate it, something gold caught her eye. She turned and saw that Ryou had changed into a blue-and-white striped shirt and blue jeans. But, what really had her attention was that he was wearing the Millennium Ring!


End file.
